


you should see me in a crown

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodStarNerd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eating Disorders, Exhaustion, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Gallows Humor, Gen, Heavy Petting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Night Terrors, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodStarNerd/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodStarNerd
Summary: Jai, for all her issues, is living the good life. She works for herself, lives alone, and is at the top of the social food chain.She's spent her entire young adult life putting herself in a position where no one without a badge can tell her what to do.So, what's she to do when thrown into the Devildom as an exchange student at RAD? No privacy, no autonomy, no say- she's right at the bottom where she started and the cost of overreaching may be higher than she necessarily wants to pay.Can she really do in one year in the Devildom what took her 9 years in the Human Realm?Join her as she attempts to establish boundaries, overcome major trauma, forge lasting relationships, and show these demons the value of humanity- aside from as a tasty meal, that is!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Simeon & Original Female Characters, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> HI!~  
> This is the first work of fanfiction I've written in a long, LONG time so issa lil ROUGH. Be gentle, yeah?  
> Anyway, I tripped and fell into the OM! trashcan about a month and a half ago and I have FEELINGS about these stupid, pretty demon assholes, okay??
> 
> Jai's story is basically based off two, well, three things.
> 
> A) You can't go through what MC goes through and not get run ragged.  
> B) An idea of Mammon asking MC to model in a shoot with him (edit: I could've sworn that was a text. Guess not.)   
> C) The homescreen interaction where Solomon calls MC the most popular person in school
> 
> I basically wanted an MC that hustles her ass off and juggles all these things, but she drops a couple from time to time. She needs her rest and if everyone is going to make her fight for it, they'd best square up.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Billie Eilish.
> 
> Comments, criticism, questions, you know the drill. Leave them below!

Another day, another photoshoot. Upload. Tens of thousands of likes. Hundred and change new followers. Much wow. Are Doge memes even cool anymore? Jai could’ve sworn one crossed the timeline the other day. She’s doomscrolling with one hand and gnawing on the straw of a frozen caramel latte she’s holding with the other.  
Oh. That’s a funny meme. Saved! She cackles, loud enough to turn a few heads of passerby. That’s right. Look at her. The guy on the far right, damn near about to swerve into open traffic with his girlfriend on his arm? IRL double-tap. Maybe a comment with an *eyes* emoji.

And she’s walking, and she’s walking...It reminds her of those Leslie Whoever workout DVDs she used to do with her mom. Annnnnnnd, she’s sad. Scroll! Scroll! 

She has tunnel vision at this point as she attempts to use incorrect-quotes as obstacles for the negativity nipping at her mental heels, tossing gallows humor behind her like shells during a round of Mario Kart.

She’s so focused, she doesn’t notice her surroundings have changed. The bright light of day has given way to something a bit dimmer. The fresh-ish city air has given way to indoor air. And, city sidewalk has transformed to shiny wood flooring and…

BAM.

Jai’s face? Meet wall. Wall? Meet Jai’s face. 

“SONOFABIIIIIIIIHHHH!” Jai swears thoroughly and vociferously. It goes on for some minutes as she turns in circles, clutching at her nose and forehead. In an attempt to identify the object she was about to engage in fisticuffs with, she opens her eyes and peers around her with vision obscured by tears.

This is the first she notices the room she’s found herself in. The commitment to aesthetics is real. Blinking the wetness away, she notices the high cathedral ceilings, large windows, animal-bearing banners, and candles everywhere. A real courtroom meets the Great Hall moment. Amongst it all are six individuals. They are beautiful. They are male. They are...smirking. Do they...think this is funny? She could have seriously damaged herself! And her phone! Not to mention her precious coffee is all over the floor!

She dries her eyes as best she can, dabbing gently around the tender spots, and draws herself up to full height. She opens her mouth to give them a piece of her mind when it finally hits home. 

Where the hell is she? Who are these people?

“Welcome to the Devildom, Jai!”


End file.
